


Chef

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [27]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chef Harry, Client Louis, Humor, M/M, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis idzie do restauracji w której szefem kuchni jest harry. No i lou jest niezadowolony ze swojego dania więc chcę rozmawiać z szefem. Jakoś się zabawnie kłócą z happy endem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chef

\- Harry! - woła Liam, wchodząc do kuchni.  
               Jego głos ledwo przedziera się przez gwar panujący w pomieszczeniu, ale Harry i tak podrywa głowę, rozglądając się, a jego włosy uwięzione pod zgniłozieloną bandaną podrygują wesoło. Unosi pytająco brwi, mieszając energicznie w garnku i próbując parującego sosu.  
\- Więcej soli - mruczy w stronę Perrie, która przygląda mu się z obawą i niemal rzuca się po solniczkę, kiedy mężczyzna się odsuwa. - Nie mam czasu, Liam. Mamy pełen zestaw na sali.  
               Liam przewraca oczami; to przecież nie tak, że _jest_ kelnerem i pracuje na sali, obsługując wszystkie te stoliki. Nie komentuje tego jednak, wiedząc, że Harry zaraz zirytuje się jeszcze bardziej, gdy dowie się, po co tak właściwie Liam przyszedł. Harry pstryka palcami w stronę Nialla.  
\- Trójka, jak idzie deser? - pyta Niall, rozumiejąc szefa kuchni bez słów.  
\- Dwie minuty i będzie gotowy, Ni - odpowiada Jade, przecierając nadgarstkiem czoło.  
\- Zatem masz półtorej minuty. - Harry odwraca się do kelnera, przerzucając przez ramię biały ręcznik.  
               Liam wzdycha, przyciskając do piersi srebrną tacę, tworząc między nimi niewidzialną barierę, ale zanim ma okazję się odezwać, do kuchni wpada Ed. Liam patrzy na niego, zagryzając policzki, ponieważ, cholera, on nigdy nie przywyknie do widoku rudowłosego mężczyzny w białej koszuli, czarnej kamizelce i czerwonej muszce. Nie wtedy, gdy przez całe swoje życie widział go zazwyczaj w samych bokserkach.  
  - Pierś indyka w sosie ziołowym i sałatka cezara – mówi na wydechu.  
  - Waliyha, sałatka. Josh, indyk. – Harry macha w ich stronę, powtarzając zamówienie.  
  - Tak jest, szefie – odpowiadają razem, zabierając się do pracy, szybkimi, wyćwiczonymi ruchami posługując się dużymi, ostrymi nożami.  
  - Poważnie, Liam, dalej, nie mam czasu.  
  - Musisz przyjść na salę, jest klient, który… – zaczyna Liam, ale Harry niemal natychmiast mu przerywa.  
  - Niech mi wyśle bukiet z podziękowaniem, albo zostawi swój numer, jeśli jest gorący, bo naprawdę nie…  
  - … nie jest zadowolony z jedzenia.  
                Kuchnia nagle milczy. Wszyscy zaprzestają swojej pracy i patrzą w zdumieniu, przenosząc wzrok z Liama na Harry’ego, którego wargi rozwarły się, tworząc kształtne „o”. Jedynie tłuszcz skwierczy wesoło na patelni, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy z powagi sytuacji. Liam cofa się, nieco przerażony tym, jak Harry zaciska usta w cienką linię, a jego oczy błyszczą niebezpiecznie.  
  - Który stolik? – pyta niskim głosem i Liam naprawdę nie chce mu powiedzieć, ponieważ nie ma ochoty sprzątać krwawej miazgi z podłogi, ale nie ma odwagi by postawić się Harry’emu, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy jego policzki robią się czerwone ze złości.  
  - Czternastka – odpowiada cicho, przesuwając dłonią po krótko przyciętych włosach.  
  - Na co się gapicie? Do pracy! – warczy Harry, kierując się do drzwi.  
                Wszyscy rzucają się na swoje stanowiska, poganiani przez irlandzki głos zastępcy szefa kuchni, a Liam truchta za mężczyzną, obiecując sobie, że zainterweniuje, ponieważ naprawdę nie chce odwiedzać swojego przyjaciela w więzieniu.  
  - No, nareszcie! – woła mężczyzna siedzący przy stole.  
                Przekrzywia głowę, a przydługie, brązowe włosy opadają mu na czoło, częściowo zakrywając jasne oczy. Szeroki uśmiech, nieco cyniczny, gości na jego elfiej twarzy, gdy przygląda się Harry’emu. Taksuje go wzrokiem, zaciska usta, a potem zerka na Liama, który stoi obok.  
  - Przepraszam. – Zwraca się do niego. – Prosiłem o szefa kuchni, a nie osobę, która stoi na zmywaku.  
                Nim Liam zdąży odpowiedzieć, Harry zaciska dłonie w pięść, gdy się odzywa.  
  - _Jestem_ szefem kuchni – warczy. – I słyszałem, że nie smakuje panu moje jedzenie.  
                Mężczyzna przenosi na niego wzrok, mrugając zabawnie, jakby nie dowierzał. Potem sięga po niemal pusty talerz, leżący przed nim.  
  - Och, niestety tak – mówi, kiwając głową. – Prosiłem o pół-krwistego steka, a nie prawie krwistego.  
                Harry unosi brwi, zaskoczony i niemal się śmieje, no bo – _naprawdę?  
_   - Pół-krwisty, prawie krwisty, co za różnica? – pyta, zakładając ręce na piersi.  
  - Taka różnica, że zapłaciłem za pół-krwisty stek, a on był prawie surowy!  
  - Ponieważ pół-krwisty stek _jest_ prawie surowy – odpowiada Harry, przewracając oczami. – Jeżeli chciał pan średnio wysmażony, to trzeba było o takiego poprosić.  
  - Chciałem, żeby moje mięso było dobre. Bez żadnych soczków wylatujących mi z niego! – woła mężczyzna, podnosząc się z miejsca.  
                Harry zaczyna się śmiać, zwłaszcza, gdy widzi, że jest on o co najmniej o głowę niższy od niego.  
  - To trzeba było wziąć bardzo dobrze wysmażony, ale osobiście takie mięso proponuję jedynie kobietom w ciąży.  
                Niebieskie oczy rozwierają się w zaskoczeniu.  
  - Sugerujesz, że jestem kobietą?  
  - Dodatkowo w ciąży, tak – odpowiada Harry, kiwając głową.  
  - Ty… Ty… – Mężczyzna dźga go palcem w klatkę piersiową. – A ty co, kręcisz te swoje włosy na wałkach i nie nosisz czapki, bo boisz się, że oklapną?  
                Harry przesuwa palcami przez swoje loki, nie zważając na zainteresowane spojrzenia rzucane im przez resztę gości w restauracji.  
  - A ty zapewne chodzisz na szczudłach, by choć dosięgnąć stołu?  
  - A ty zbierasz na operację plastyczną, by pozbyć się dołeczków!  
  - A ty wkładasz sobie poduszki w spodnie, żeby twój tyłek tak wyglądał!  
  - A ty potrzebujesz oliwy, żeby wcisnąć te swoje niedorzecznie długie nogi w te niedorzecznie ciasne spodnie!  
  - A ty…  
                Mężczyzna uśmiecha się w tryumfie, gdy Harry’emu brakuje więcej pomysłów.  
  - A ty… – Marszczy brwi, gdy samemu nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy.  
                Patrzą na siebie, dysząc ciężko, zarumienieni, ze lśniącymi oczami.  
  - Właściwie. – Odchrząkuje Harry. – Mógłbym zrobić ci nowy stek. Tym razem średnio wysmażonego – oferuje.  
  - Właściwie podobają mi się twoje loki. – Wyznaje mężczyzna.  
  - A mi to, że jesteś taki niski.  
  - I nie rób sobie operacji…  
  - … nie wkładasz poduszek w spodnie, prawda? – pyta Harry, unosząc brew.  
                Mężczyzna chichocze i kręci głową, odgarniając z czoła grzywkę.  
  - Nie – mówi, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Jestem Louis – dodaje, wyciągając rękę w stronę Harry’ego.  
  - Harry – odpowiada kucharz, ściskając jego drobną dłoń. – To co, Louis? Średnio wysmażony stek na mój koszt?  
  - Tylko, jeśli zjesz go ze mną.


End file.
